Donatello Abarca
Donatello Abarca (1974-determaint) is one of the five main protagonists (along with Niko Bellic, Bonnie Abarca, Johnny Klebitz and Henry Deus) in Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City. But if Option B is chosen, then Don becomes the main antagonist of the game. Early Life Don at age four to five was placed into a catholic boarding school by is father in order to make sure he doesn't earn friends. However he meets Israeli-American Leon Jackson and French-American Claude Speed. Secretly becoming friend, the trio started causing mischief around the neighborhood of The Carraways. At age six Don was placed in Madison Elementary where he remained for 12 years. At age 10, by this time Maurice had his own friends. Maurice, Don, Leon and another boy robbed a Gas Station in The Carraways. Don spent two years in juvie and the other boy died following being struck by a car minutes after leaving the gas station. 2 years later, Don was found selling guns to bikers and gangster in Vice City however the officer that charged him didn't have access to The Carraways Database. So he spent only 2 months in detention. following the years he got in trouble for various crimes. On 2001, Don was making a blood pact with Claude and Leon, but was charged by an officer for self-harm and emitted to a mental institute for 15 years, but was released with 8 months as the staff was unable to find a mental illness in him. This event caused him to gain an unknown Stress Disorder which has caused him to go on medical marijuana. The State of Flora originally disapproved of it but after causing damage they eventually legalized medical marijuana. Constant interference from Don's father caused Bonnie and Don unable to find love. The two always confined in one another and later attacked Maurice Jr., for being the favorite. Maurice Sr., however diffused the situation and abused them. The interference caused Don and Bonnie to have secret incestuous affair with one another. For five years, which was plenty enough for Bonnie to become "late" and his father to die of shock after discovering them together. Don and Bonnie ended it with one another. And decided to see other people., Due to Maurice's eldest son Poker being the leader of the Abbey Heights Yakuza, Donatello Abarca was appointed Don of the Abarca Crime Family and easily became one of the most powerful crime lords in Vice City. After that disaster, Don met Gracie Ancelotti and helped her with her addiction. After being in rehab for several months, Don and Gracie grew close to one another. They started dating each other, Don by mid 2010 proposed to Gracie and became engaged. Having to be engaged by Christmas, but an event between November, 2010 and January 2011 caused it to go south. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City In June 2011, Don has employed Niko Bellic and Henry to do some jobs for him, since Poker has gotten them close to the Abarca Family. Don has a really close relationship with Underdon Bonnie Abarca and Gracie Ancelloti. After the kidnapping of Thomas Flitzgerald, Don has become much more dangerous than before and has enlisted the help of Niko, Henry and Bonnie to help him plan out some heists and rescue Thomas. Mission Appearances As a main protagonist, Don appears in most of the missions. Special Ability Don's Ability is called 'Invulnerability'. While active, Don can take an excessive amount of damage without dying as well as a special melee attack that he can perform. By enhancing this skill, you increase its maximum storage capacity, which directly affects its duration. This ability can only last a minute. While using this ability, Don survive hits from trains and even Rhino Tank Shots. A Sub ability, he can intiate is called 'Eagle Vision', in which he can slice up many of his enemies and moveable objects with only 5 strikes of his sword. He can only access 'Eagle Vision', if he has his katana. Trivia Don is the boss of the Abarca Crime Family, he can call some of his mobster so they can provide him protection and support. Don (along with Niko, Bonnie and Henry) are honorary members of the Lost Brotherhood. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists